


I miss you

by wtfmansrsly



Series: The Life of ChanSoo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, ChanSoo Day, ChanSoo are married, Drabble, M/M, Married Couple, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfmansrsly/pseuds/wtfmansrsly
Summary: Chanyeol was out of town and today's their anniversary. Kyungsoo misses his husband so bad.





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ChanSoo Day!! I made this as soon as I wake up! I hope you enjoy the fic!

It's been a week since Chanyeol left out of town for his work. The lanky adult is in the music industry and he's been performing in an indie band. Kyungsoo glances at the calendar, it's their wedding anniversary today and he's sad that his husband isn't here to celebrate with him. He understand that his work is important, music has been a part of Chanyeol's life and Kyungsoo loves it when his lanky husband is immersed in his work.  
  
Kyungsoo gets up from his bed and decided it's time to make breakfast for him. He took a leave from his work a few days back, since it's their anniversary and he's looking forward for the day. He even booked a fancy restaurant for dinner. But Chanyeol sent him a text last night that he'll be home next week, and it made the small adult sad that he cancelled the reservation immediately.  
  
He was about to exit his and Chanyeol's room but he abruptly stopped when he can hear someone humming outside. He can smell the delicious, freshly cooked bacon and it made Kyungsoo's doe eyes wide. "It can't be.." He mutters as he pulls the door open and walks down their small hallway, which leads to the dining room.  
  
There, in the dining room, is Chanyeol, arranging the table for a breakfast that he made for the two of them. Kyungsoo couldn't believe on what he was seeing, so he rubbed his eyes and gave himself a pinch on his side. And it's real. Chanyeol's here.  
  
Chanyeol noticed his husband's presence and looks up. He gave his boyfriend a toothy, bright smile, "H-Hi Soo" He greets as Kyungsoo was teary eyed, and immediately runs towards his husband with a bone crushing hug, which made Chanyeol groan.  
  
"You idiot! You said last night that you were coming home next week!" Kyungsoo said while crying as he lightly hits his husband's chest. Chanyeol smiles softly, "Sorry.. I wanted to surprise you with a lovely breakfast" He said as he holds Kyungsoo's hands and gave a kiss on his knuckles.  
  
The doe eye adult sniffles a bit, "..I even cancelled our reservation for our dinner at that fancy restaurant that you like.." He mutters and it made Chanyeol widen his eyes due to shock. "Oh shit", the lanky adult somewhat regrets not telling Kyungsoo the truth because he was looking forward to eat there with Kyungsoo.  
  
"Hey it's alright" Chanyeol reassures his husband as he pulls him close and stroking his soft cheek, "We can celebrate it here in our humble home!" The lanky adult beams a bright smile at Kyungsoo, who seemed to agree as well, "Alright, I do prefer that"  
  
Chanyeol then hugs Kyungsoo tight, which thr latter returns. "I missed you.." The small adult whispered towards his husband. Chanyeol kissed the top of Kyungsoo's head before pulling away slightly to tilt his husband's face and kissing him on his lips, "I missed you too".  
  
Kyungsoo beams a heart shaped smile, "Happy anniversary to us, Chanyeol" and it made Chanyeol smitten because he truly misses that squishy smile of his husband. "Happy anniversary to us, Kyungsoo" and they both shared a gentle kiss.  
  
Their day is full of warmth and love as they spend their anniversary together in the walls of their lovely home.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Comments and feedbacks are always welcome! I didn't asked someone to beta read this so sorry for the wrong grammars!


End file.
